chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
1949 Chawosaurian legislative elections
In Chawosaurian Politics, the 1949 Chawosaurian Legislative Elections were elections held on December 31, 1949, to elect all 600 members to the Chawopolis Palace for the 1950-55 Government, the Communist Party held on to their 1945 won seats and increased their majority from 358 to 418 seats, thus winning a filibuster-proof supermajority (360 seats needed for a supermajority). Chawosaurian Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII was reelected by the Chawopolis Palace despite his popularity collapsed to the near low 20s, after the Capitalists lost the 1945 elections, they formed the Coalition Party in 1947. The Communists increased their majority to the point where they crossed the 400 seat limit, giving them a filibuster-proof supermajority was due to energized Communist voters due to the beginning of the Cold War and proliferation of the Soviet Union. In 1949, the USSR tested their first nuclear weapon, thus drastically transforming the USSR into a global superpower from a regional power in Europe. The division of Korea and the division of Germany also led to the Communist victory in the 1949 legislative elections. The Berlin Blockade was the turning point in favor of the Anti-Communists, but the Soviet bombs and the divisions of Korea and Germany overturned that comeback, denying Prime Minister Bismarck a restoration of powers. The Cold War, the establishment of Israel, the Truman Doctrine, the Greek Civil War, the rise of the United Nations, the birth of NATO, the surprise reelection of U.S. President Harry S. Truman, and all other events attributed to anger among Chawosaurians that they re-elected the Communist Majority that was established in the 1945 midterm elections. The Communist Party rode on a wave of incumbency advantages, and gained a net 60 seats from the Capitalists, thereby continuing Communist control over the Chawopolis Palace. With the Communist Party getting reelected as the Palace's majority party, the Chawopolis Palace will earn the term "the Red Palace" because the Communist Party will dominate 13 more legislative elections. Context The Communist Party had been the majority of the Chawopolis Palace since 1946 after winning the 1945 midterm elections and they were a "pain in the ass" for Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII, Emperor Santiago, and the rest of the Capitalist Minority. As the Cold War started to steam up, the Communist Party seemed worried about the effects of Soviet retaliation to the Western World Order, the United States has began an effective superpower, helped formed the United Nations, which angered Chawosaurians, how ever, the USSR helped formed the UN, and the Communist Party worried this could harm the incumbency advantage of the Communist Party as a majority government. By 1947, the Cold War steamed, and in 1948, U.S. President Harry S. Truman won unexpectedly in the 1948 U.S. Presidential Election although the Communist Party predicted Truman's defeat. The Communist Party had major setbacks, but a comeback emerged when Israel became an Independent Jewish state, which angered Chawosaurians, and the Soviet Union received major praise for opposing Israel, and in Chawosauria, the [[Public Opinion on Israel in Chawosauria|majority of Chawosaurians disapproved of the idea of "a Jewish state"]], and the Communist Party started using Anti-Zionism as a tool to get reelected. In 1949, Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII was re-elected by the Palace for a second term as Prime Minister, the Communist majority failed to elect Timothy Max Roosevelt as Prime Minister, and the Communist Party worried this could cost the party the majority, but on election night, a surprise performance by the Communist Party shocked Chawosauria even the Communist Party. The Communist Party's majority was reelected but they were elected to a Supermajority by gaining over 360 seats. The Communist Party gained a net 60 seats. The Communist Party won because of widespread opposition to a Jewish state (Israel), the birth of NATO, the rising role of the United Nations, and the USSR becoming a nuclear power. Results The Communist Party was reelected as the majority, but they also got newly elected to a supermajority by bypassing 360 seats, winning 418 seats to the Capitalists' 182 seats. The Communist Party increased their share of the popular vote, winning 535.9 million votes to the Capitalists' 671.5 thousand votes, winning 99.9% of the vote, to the Capitalists' 0.1% of the vote, gaining 9.4% of the popular vote percentage from the Capitalists. The Communists had 59.7% of seats in the palace, but increased that percentage of theirs by 10%, winning 69.7% of seats in the palace. Analysis The results of the 1949 election results was a repeat of the 1945 election. 1949 shows that 1945 really was a realigning election, the Chawosaurian electorate, that was once reliable Capitalist until 1939, is now reliably Communist for the rest of the Cold War era and three decades after the Cold War ended. The Capitalists were placed in a devastating reality that the popular voting electorate was no longer loyal to Capitalism anymore, and that Communism is the new popular economic and political philosophy voters in Chawosauria are now loyal to. When the Communists won the 1945 elections, major fears of the fall of Chawosauria because of Communism were widespread, but when the economy recovered, and Chawosauria in good shape, the Chawosaurian people began see Communism as harmless than they feared, actually in part because the Communist Party never had unified government control until 1975. The surprise lack of economic instability under Communist control emboldened Chawosaurians to vote Communist as much as they wanted, and the Communist Party will go on to rule the Chawopolis Palace for the next 67 years. See also * Chawosaurian Legislative Elections, 1945 - previous election. * Chawosaurian Legislative Elections, 1955 - next election. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Communist Category:Timothy Max Roosevelt